


A World of Love

by Joji



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Ame is a player, America, Canada, Country Humans, Japan, M/M, RusAme, Russ is a dork, Russia, United States, philippines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji/pseuds/Joji
Summary: Russ always thought of himself as straight, 'cause that's what he was. Straight... Right? If so, why did he feel this way?Why did no one warn him college was going to be like this?
Relationships: Russia/United States (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 16





	1. Good Times at the UN

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that I do not mean to romanticize the countries used, nor do I mean to make fun of real world concepts or problems. This is all just for my own entertainment. 
> 
> Also, I'm MEGA struggling to come up with a title so any ideas would be much appreciated. "A World of Love" is filler right now.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_He was nauseous. More nauseous than could ever remember being. His stomach churned and his head felt much lighter, but somehow clearer at the same time. Strange. It was probably just something in my lunch, he told himself as his stomach cramped, although, deep down, he knew why he was sick. It wasn’t lunch; it was nerves. He held the flowers in his hands. Was he really going to do it? If he was, he first needed to calm himself down. Why did he feel so nervous? He’d never been a nervous person before, why the change? But he knew himself well enough; he knew what was up; he knew what changed..._

_It was Ame._

_Why did no one warn him college was going to be like this?_

**Six weeks earlier...**

He walked down the long hall, feet stomping over the old, retro-esk tiles. Really, the place needed a remodeling. He was excited to have made it through his first week at UN (University of Nations), but he was _not_ excited about seeing those tiles for the next fourteen weeks. But he would just have to get over it.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. It was his roommate, Canada, texting.

(Nada): **Russ, where u at???**

(Russ): **Be there soon...**

He wasn't _technically_ lying, he was going to be there soon; if soon meant 15. Okay, he was lying. But there was nothing Russia could do about it! Traffic was going to be terrible! Still, he felt bad... Nada said he didn't want to waste a moment of Russ's first weekend at UN (University of Nations).

That was just who Nada was, the friendly, has-your-back, cheerleader type of person. Looking back, Russ remembered him and Nada clicking fairly soon after meeting. Took them all of one hour before an unbreakable bond had formed, and that was completely due to Nada's genuine friendliness. Russ was always uncomfortable around fake people, but Nada was one of the most authentic personalities he had ever met. Thus, the pair had been friends for almost a year since. Their bond had only grown since they became roommates! And Nada being a sophomore was so helpful in helping Russ adjust to his first year at UN.

Russ pulled into the Café parking lot as he thought about his time with Nada, who happened to be right there, waiting at one of the patio tables for Russ.

The Café was cute and quaint, named _Your Local Coffee Supply_. He thought it was rather on the nose.

"That wasn't 'soon'," Nada teased as Russ walked towards him.

"Hey, what do you want me to do? Traffic was terrible!" Russ replied.

"You show up 10 early to your classes every day, but when your roommate and _best_ friend wants a little quality time, you bail," Nada stated, dramatically.

"Hmm… sounds about right."

"Ugh, fine, but coffee is on you."

Russ chuckled and the pair walked inside.

The interior of the shop was just as nice as the exterior, perhaps more so. All the walls were covered in rustic farmhouse decor and a few of the tables closest to the windows were actually large barrels. Russ also noticed light fixtures made from recycled Mason jars. Overall, the design incorporated a lot of wood.

"So, what do you think of this place? It's nice, eh?" Nada asked after they grabbed their drinks. Nada had a huge sweet tooth, so he got a double caramel mocha, whereas Russ preferred an iced green tea latte. Russ noticed Nada placing five dollars in the tip jar.

"Oh it's great. Love the atmosphere, and"--Russ took a sip of his drink--"their tea is delicious.

"I knew you'd love it! And you know, this would be a good place to bring someone, you know, to get together or just to talk or maybe even…"

"Maybe even what?" Russ asked, though he knew the answer.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe even… a date?" Nada smiled mischievously.

"Okay, who is it this time?" Russ gave an obvious eye-roll. Nada had been pestering Russ to let him set up a blind date. He loved the idea of bringing his friend groups together, which was pretty much a foreign concept to Russ. At this point, though, they both knew it was a game of pride.

"Oh, please!" Nada looked at Russ from across the table with big adoring eyes and a pouting lip. "It wouldn't hurt to just meet!"

"Well," Russ sighed, "do you have a picture or something?"

"Yes, I do actually," Nada started searching through his phone. "Her name is Japan…"

"Wait, as in Professor Japan?"

"Yes...?"

"Nada, she teaches my economics class! And she's, like, 40 or something."

"Oh, that's right. My bad." Nada blushed. He set his phone on the table to take a sip of his drink. "Shoot, I thought for sure this one would work out."

Russ laughed at his friend. He looked down and noticed the picture Nada had left his phone on: a selfie of Nada with another man.

"Who's that?" Russ asked, nodding to the phone. A little embarrassed to directly give attention to the fact he was looking at Nada's phone.

Russ could see Nada was obviously lost in thought and was answering while barely paying attention. "Hmm? Oh, that's America." Nada took another sip of his drink. "But he goes by Ame."

_Ame,_ Russ thought, _What a nice name._


	2. The Boy in the Picture

A few weeks had passed since Russ and Nada had their coffee date, and Russ had spent the rest of the weekend thinking about that picture on Nada's phone. He only glimpsed at it for a second, barely enough time to even process what he saw. Still, something about the boy on the left--Ame, was his name--Russ couldn't stop thinking about. He couldn't quite describe it either. And, although Russ never considered himself attracted to men, he certainly found this Ame person to be very… handsome. Not to say he was gay, because he wasn’t. He was simply appreciating the obvious time and effort that must’ve gone into that physique, just like anyone else would do. Yes, that was it.

As the weekend ended, Russ decided he'd spent enough time thinking about it and forgot about the picture quickly, never imagining he’d ever meet the man in the picture anyways.

He was wrong.


	3. Hall Traffic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia has a cute gay panic.

Russ yawned as he walked down the ever-despairing halls for what felt like the millionth time. He was glad another week was over and he could spend some time in rest, but he still couldn't stand those wretched tiles, and he knew he never would.

He was on his way to meet with Nada again when his phone started buzzing. Taking it out, he saw that Nada was calling.

“Hey Nada,” Russ said.

“Hey Russ, so I know that we were going to meet for coffee again, but my brother’s having a bit of a problem that he needs help with, so can we reschedule?” Nada asked, not nearly as guilty sounding as Russ was expecting.

“Yeah, that’s cool, but I didn’t know you had a--”

“Great, thanks so much, Russ!” Nada hung up.

“--brother,” Russ said to himself. “Welp, you think you know somebody.” He laughed.

With his plans canceled, Russ decided it’d be best to take a well-deserved nap and headed off to his dorm.

As he rounded a corner, Russ noticed another figure in front of him. He tried to react in time but his efforts were for naught. The two collided, leaving the other man on the ground. Russ was able to maintain balance, though.

"Oh, shoot! I am so sorry," Russ apologized, holding out a hand to help the other.

The man looked very obviously annoyed. He looked around the hall but eased up when he saw no one was paying attention.

"It's cool," he replied. "My fault, really." He took Russ's hand and smiled.

With the other smiling, Russ found himself blushing.

The man, who looked to be about 20, revealed a gorgeous smile. It was big and wide, flashing the other's perfect white teeth, with cute dimples on his cheeks.

_ He’s kinda cute... _ Russ thought.  _ Wait, what? You can't think that about a guy. _

Russ's eyes then explored the other's body for the first time, and what a perfect body at that. He was lean, yet muscular, and super toned. Seriously, the man could've been a statue carved by the gods. He wore a black t-shirt that tugged in all the right places, showing off his abs and large chest. He had toned arms that mesmerized Russ.

His hair was equally as beguiling. It was thick and wavy, with slight curls. Dyed red with blue and white streaks. Unique but alluring. And on the top rested a pair of dark-black, expensive looking sunglasses.

_ Oh my god, oh my god, stop staring! _

Unfortunately, Russ betrayed his own thoughts, as he let his eyes travel downwards. The man was wearing tight jeans that showed off his lovely legs. Russ wished he didn't, but he saw the huge bulge contained in those pants. Immediately he was hypnotized.

Russ finally let his gaze drift to the man's eyes, beautiful and bright-blue eyes. The two stared at each other, hands connected, only for a moment…

And then it ended...

"Um," Russ struggled for something to say, breaking handshake and looking down at the ground. "I’m... sorry… again. Did I hurt you?"

The other ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, no, I'm fine, really" he said. “I wasn’t watching where I was going. “To be honest,” he eyed Russ up and down, smirking, “I’m glad I wasn’t.”

Russ blushed.

"I'm America by the way," the man held his hand out again, offering a handshake, “you can call me Ame.”

"Uh… Russia. Or… Russ, I guess. Nice to meet you," Russ said without thinking, taking the hand, still transfixed.  _ Oh, god. Why do you sound like an idiot? _

Ame was parting his lips to talk, but Russ couldn’t take it anymore; he was so embarrassed; he was practically sweating bullets.  _ Say anything, don’t let him talk. _

“Okay. bye.” Russ broke the handshake and speed-walked off. He couldn't help but be utterly embarrassed.  _ Wow, smooth. _

Russ snuck a glance back only to see America staring at him, eyes glaring. He felt as though he was being… analyzed.

When Russ arrived at his dorm room, he tried to rationalize what he was experiencing. There was no way he was attracted to another man. No way! He simply needed to remind himself of his sexuality, that was all.

_ I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay... _

He wasn’t gay. Right?

Yet, before long, his thoughts drifted back to that seductive stare. Somehow, he was  _ sure _ he’d seen that man before. What’s more, that name--Ame, was it?--seemed so familiar...

Who was this man?


	4. Hot Guy on Campus

In his first week at UN, America had already become the "hot guy" on campus.

He was fully aware of the effect he had on people, looking that good comes with its perks. So, ever since he was in high school, Ame worked very hard to maintain his physique. And it was _so_ worth it. Everywhere he went, Ame was constantly being hit on or flirted with… by all genders. And, although Ame preferred women, he certainly wasn't against being with men now and again, so long as he was the top.

He was always top.

When Ame graduated and started his first semester at UN, it came to no surprise that people treated him the same way; eyes would turn whenever he walked down the hall. Sure, college was a complete change in pace from high school, but he was glad he continued to receive the attention he deserved.

Ame worked for that attention too. He knew his body wasn't the only tool in his metaphorical toolbox. He made sure to sign up for anything his schedule would allow, while also leaving time for parties (Ame had already been invited to five). In addition, he put a ton of effort into his social media career. Appearance was everything to Ame, it was his drive.

Still, there _was_ room for something extra, a longing even. Though Ame would never admit it. Little did he know however, something--or rather, someone--was about to fill that hole.

  
And _god_ , was he tall.

* * *

Ame walked down the halls towards the parking lot, he hated seeing the stupid tiles, and they were in almost in every building on campus! At least he could get some relief now that it was officially the first weekend of the semester… It was _only_ the first weekend of the semester.

This was definitely going to be a long school year.

Nonetheless, Ame was going to get through it and he was going to enjoy every second! Every second not doing schoolwork, at least.

But right now, Ame had plans with his brother, Nada. He wanted to meet at some new restaurant for "linner," is what he called it: a cross of lunch and dinner.

Ame started texting his brother.

(Ame): **Is** **lunch still on?**

(Nada): **It's not lunch…**

(Ame): **Fine, is "linner" still on?**

(Nada): **Yep!** **You know the place?**

(Ame): **The one on the corner of N. Hemisphere and Equator St?**

(Nada): **That's the one!!!** **See ya there!**

(Ame): **See ya**

Ame loved his little brother, but sometimes his enthusiasm was a bit… much.

He finally made it outside and into his car. It was a white Kia Telluride. His parents bought it for him for his graduation present, and since then he took good care of it to make sure it was in pristine condition. He freakin' loved that car.

Before getting in, Ame saw his reflection in the window, he fidgeted with his hair for a second, then did a little finger gun to himself and got in. He freakin' loved his hair too.

Ame had trouble finding the place for a few minutes, but eventually made his way. _WORLD PANCAKE_ , read a big yellow sign above the front door, with the O looking like a globe having syrup being drizzled on. _Cute logo_ , Ame thought.

Nada was waiting on a bench by the front door, looking very pleased with himself. Ame wondered why.

"Hey, Nada," Ame yelled as he got out of the car.

"Hi, Ame," Nada said back, running over to his brother and bringing him into a tight embrace. "Ugh, it's been so long since we've done something like this. How have you been?"

It was true, it had been a year since the two last did something together. Since Nada had gone to college, they were just never in the same place at the same time, but now that they both were attending UN, they would see each other a lot more.

"Oh, I've been pretty good. You know, adjusting to campus life, I guess," Ame answered, as they walked inside.

"Yeah, I remember what that was like, but you'll get used to it."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will."

Ame hated that his little brother was giving _him_ lessons on college life, it was humiliating, but he only had himself to blame. After his second gap year, he couldn't handle his parents' pestering anymore. "When are you going to move out. Nada didn't even take one gap year," they'd say. There was no more stalling. He almost decided not to go to UN because of Nada, but it was the only college his parents would pay for… considering it was where his dad had gone (along with all of his uncles), so now, here he is.

Ame knew he was lucky, he was aware of that; his parents _paid_ for his college education! Somehow though, he just didn't feel he belonged there. So, just like in high school, he faked it.

"What are you going to get? I think I'll get the cinnamon sugar pancakes," Nada interrupted Ame's thoughts. He had barely noticed when the waiter came to get their drink order.

"I'll get the… bacon and eggs," Ame said.

"Wow, boring much?" Nada teased.

"At least I won't be having a sugar coma."

"I am well aware of the impending sugar high, that's why I'm getting it."The two laughed together. Ame was glad to be talking with his brother again, he forgot how much he missed him. They talked for a while about random things, their lives, what hobbies they'd gotten into, until Nada asked Ame about his dating life.

"You're still dating guys, right?" Nada asked, rather abruptly.

"Well, I wouldn't call it dating, but I've been with men now and again. Why?"

"Well, I have this friend that I think you would get along wonderfully with." Nada smiled mischievously. "I'm actually meeting him for coffee later, you can come! Trust me, he's so your type"

Ame thought he'd entertain his brother for a bit, "Oh really? Is he tall?"

"Six. Feet." Nada smiled wider.

Ame was taken aback by this. "Wow, six feet?"

"Yeah, not even joking. Do you want to see a picture? He's so hot... or, you'll think he is. Plus he's, like, the smartest guy I've ever met."

Ame was a little suspicious, why was his brother selling it so hard? And then it hit him, "Wait, he's a top, isn't he?"

Nada paused for a second. He opened his mouth as though he was about to say something but stopped himself to think it through. "Does that really matter?" he finally answered

Ame gave a fake laugh. "I'm always top, Nada, always."

Nada struggled for something to say. "Okay, so I don't know for sure he's a top, but…"

"What, you didn't find out before asking me?" Ame was growing more suspicious of Nada.

"Oh, never mind," Nada said, disappointed.

"He's not out yet, is he?" Ame said, in realization.

"Well... not exactly," Nada replied.

"Oh, Nada, I'm not going out with a closeted gay, especially not a top."

"But that's just it, you can help him find his comfort in his sexuality."

"Nada, that's manipulation."

"But if you just..."

"No, Nada, drop it."

"Okay, fine, but if he's in the closet forever that's on you."

Ame sighed. "Let's just talk about something else and enjoy our meal."

Nada did as he asked and they moved on to other topics. Ame was a little disappointed he didn't give it a chance if he was being completely honest, though, just a little; six feet sounded hot.

Ame looked at his brother eating his pancakes, there was still that sparkle in eyes that made him slightly worried. He'd seen that sparkle many times before, and he knew what it meant.

Nada was planning something.

* * *

Ame was worried. Knowing his brother well enough, he could pick up on the signs. Nada was planning something, but what exactly? And would it involve this mystery friend?

Nada did this a lot. When Ame was a sophomore in high school, there was this one classmate, Philippines–or Phillipa is what her friends called her–that Ame sometimes flirted with. Not that flirting was unusual for him, it's just that this was the first time Nada saw his older brother in action. To Nada, it seemed like Ame was actually interested in Phillipa. So, he did what any caring brother would be expected to do… he dug up some dirt on Phillipa and blackmailed her into going on a date with Ame. Apparently, her brother was in juvenile detention, which was information she did not want to get out. How Nada knew that. Ame did not know, but it worked,, she agreed to go out. Only problem was, Ame wasn't seriously interested in her. If only Nada could've read between the lines. Truthfully, it was all with good intent. Plus, how mad could you get? Even though Ame hated him, Nada was still his little brother, which meant he loved him.

He just had to pray Nada didn't try something now.


	5. Traffic in the Hall

Ame had all but forgotten his little outing with Nada two weeks earlier. He needed to focus on current problems; he couldn't deal with his brother's antics 24/7, that is, if they were ever going to happen. Ame was fairly confident Nada wouldn't pull any tricks at this point. Maybe Ame didn't know Nada like he used to. Was it possible for people to change in a year?

Whatever the answer, Ame needed to meet some friends, so he was in a bit of a hurry.

He saw that the route he normally took to the hallway was being cleaned, and Ame hated the feeling of shoes on the wet floor, so he went down another hall, but as he rounded the corner, some dude ran into him and Ame fell to the floor.

"Oh, shoot. I am so sorry," The man said in a thick foreign accent. 

_ Okay, whatever man. _ He was slightly annoyed. Ame looked around to make sure nobody saw him fall.  _ Thank god, _ he thought,  _ no one noticed. _

Calming down, Ame gave a smile and replied to the man, "It's cool. My fault really." He saw a hand reaching out to help him up. He took the hand in front of him and- Oh my god _ , this guy is huge!  _ Ame thought, holding in a gasp. The fact that Ame was looking up at the man from the ground only amplified his height.  _ He must be seven feet at least! _

Ame was hoisted off the ground. He felt there was no more effort put into it as there would be picking up a pen off a table.

He looked the man up and down.  _ Fuck, he's hot, _ he excited himself.

Although a little less extreme as to what Ame first thought, the man, who was probably 19 to 21, still towered over him by a least a head. And Ame was 5'5'!

His outfit was adorable, obviously put together by someone who knew nothing about fashion or at least didn't care, but that's what made it so charming. He was wearing a white and blue striped t-shirt with black jeans that showed off his cute butt. The funny thing was that he wore one of the russian hat things. An ushanka? Brought the whole look together, really.

_ What, is he dressing for the heat or the cold? _

His outfit wasn't his only appeal though; it was obvious to Ame that this guy must've worked out; he had large broad shoulders and chest. His pecs strained against the fabric of his tee.

This guy was more attractive than anyone he had ever seen! He was in a league of his own… and that was coming from Ame.

After taking in the man's body, he finally met eyes with him. He had beautiful deep brown eyes that mesmerized Ame. The man was staring at him, which Ame found strange… but he just stared back. It was only for a few moments, but it felt like eternity. He had such deep, brown, gorgeous eyes.

"Um," the man said, breaking the stare and handshake, disappointing Ame, "I'm… sorry… again. Did I hurt you?"

_ Aw, how cute, _ thought Ame. Running his fingers through his hair, he responded, "Oh, no, I'm fine, really. I wasn't looking where I was going. And to be honest"–he eyed the man down one more time–"I'm glad I wasn't." The man's face turned bright red. "I'm America by the way," Ame continued, offering a handshake. "You can call me Ame."

"Uh… Russia. Or… Russ, I guess. Nice to meet you," Russia responded, taking the hand.

_ Aw, he's stumbling over his words. What an adorable dork!  _ Ame thought.  _ I am not going to pass up on this hunk of a man! _

He was about to invite Russ to a party when–"Okay. bye," he said, rather abruptly. The man broke the handshake again, walking off to the dorms. Ame just stared at him. That was the craziest interaction Ame had ever had in his whole life, and in the course of 30 seconds! He was a little offended this "Russ" didn't pick up on his cues, he thought he was so smooth.

No straight girl nor gay guy had ever done anything less than turn their heads when Ame walked in a room, and, judging by his outfit, this guy was  _ obviously _ gay, so why didn't he try anything? Ame confused yet… intrigued… at the same time. He was not going to let Russ go without a fight.

He was going to make Russ fall for him if it was the last thing he'd do! Not because his ego was hurt or anything. No, it was just a little fun was all.

Taking his phone out, he called the number on his speed dial. "China, baby! I need you to find some information on a student named Russ…"


	6. Party Tricks

_Ughhhh,_ Russ internally groaned, _I hate parties. I hate parties. I hate them._

_Why am I doing this to myself?_ he thought, parked on the street of the party. The party he is going to have to go to.

Truthfully, it wasn't even his fault. He had been invited to a party at some fraternity house by China. He didn't know why; they barely knew each other. Of course he wasn't going to go, that is, until Nada roped him into it. "Oh, he'd love to go," Nada had said, "he's not busy and has been _dying_ for something to do." Russ had just glared at his roommate. Betrayed. Utterly betrayed. Why on earth did Nada feel the need to do that?

It didn't matter anymore; for whatever reason, Russ was going to a party. No turning back.

Russ exited his vehicle, hoping a bus would run him over, or maybe a bear would maul him. Anything to get out of this party.

Dreading his choices, he entered the building. Bottles and bottles of bear entered his view, along with the drunk people drinking from them. Russ weaved and dodged through the groups of people, hoping to make it to the bar. If he could just get some vodka, the night would go much faster. He was almost there when China entered his view, blocking his way to the alcohol. _Dang it China!_

"Russ! So glad you made it! How's it going?" China said.

"Oh, you know, I'm doing good," Russ lied.

"Great, great, glad to hear it. Let's get something to drink."

_Thank god,_ Russ thought.

The two made their way to the bar. Handing Russ a drink, China wore a mischievous grin. "Oh," he said, "I just remembered… I left my keys in my car, be right back."

"What?" Russ asked. "Wait, no, don't go…" China walked off before Russ could stop him. Russ sighed. "Yet again, I am left to drink alone at a party full of strangers," he said to himself.

"If drinking alone is your problem, I can help you with that," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Russ turned around to address the man behind him. _Oh shit._ He immediately recognized him as Ame, from the hall fiasco last week. _Wait a minute, what'd he just say? Does he like me?_ Russ asked himself. _No. There's no way a man that hot likes someone like me. He's just being nice, right?_

"Oh, okay, sure," Russ said, deciding to see where this would go, "You're, um, Ame, right?"

"That's me," he responded with a big grin, showing his perfect, pearly-white teeth. He poured himself some whiskey.

"I'm, uh, Russ. I"–he cleared his throat–"ran into you in the hall last week. Sorry about that." He felt his nerves rising again.

Ame laughed an adorable laugh. "Yeah, I remember."

"Ugh," Russ said, burying his face in his hands, "I am so sorry."

Ame's face morphed from smugness to concern. "Oh, hey, don't sweat it. I'm fine, really." He placed a comforting hand on Russ's shoulder.

They stared at each other for a second, both equally surprised by the gesture.

_Shit, he might like me._

Ame removed his hand and cleared his throat. "Um, well, who'd you come with?"

"China, but he left his keys outside or something, said he was going to get them, but he should be back…" Russ trailed off, looking around the room for China.

"Oh, he probably got distracted is all," Ame said, a knowing smirk sneaking up his mouth.

Russ shrugged it off. "Yeah, you're probably right. Honestly though," Russ said, taking a sip of his drink, "I don't know why China invited me. I don't even know anyone here." Ame chuckled. Something about the cute laugh made Russ feel Ame knew what was up. He was probably just nervous.

"Well, for whatever reason, I'm glad he did. I always enjoy making new friends."

  
  


_Oh, okay "friends". He wants to be friends, good,_ Russ thought, trying to convince himself he wasn't disappointed.

With his confidence building, Russ raised his glass. "Yeah," he said, a smiling forming, "here's to new friends."

Ame raised his glass as well, "And hopefully something more."

Russ's confidence plummeted. _Shit, I think he likes me._

"You know China too, right? How'd you two become friends?" Russ said, hoping to steer the conversation away from him.

Ame gave a small chuckle, followed by a sigh. "That, my friend, is a long story. Let's just say I've always been his best customer."

"Wha-what that hell does that mean?"

"Hey, I said it was a long story." Ame gave an adoring grin.

Motioning toward the room, Russ tossed his arms. "Does it look like I have anything else going?"

There was an awkward silence, followed by a burst of laughter from the two of them.

"Good point," Ame said, in between laughs.

"Well, let's hear it, how'd you meet?"

"Okay, fine. You asked for it."

* * *

Before he knew it, Russ and Ame had spent hours talking and laughing about thing after thing. What started with the simple story of how Ame and China met, somehow morphed into a conversation about summer vacations plans, and then winter sports, and their strategies for the upcoming school olympics, then it became a wild story of Russ's past in boxing, until finally they started talking about current fashion trends, something Russ never realized another guy cared about. He quite enjoyed his time talking with Ame, that didn't happen often, but something about Ame just... clicked… with Russ. He was excited to see where this would lead.

"Okay, okay, tell me, what is with those sunglasses. You say you wear them all the time, why?"

Ame shrugged. "Why do you wear that hat all the time?"

"My hat? It's my Ushanka. It's my thing."

"There you go. These sunglasses, they're my thing."

"I guess that was pretty obvious, huh?" Russ said.

"Yeah, it was." The two laughed. "But seriously, it's not even cold here."

"Well Mr. Sunglasses, same thing applies to you; it's not even day time," Russ said. "Oh wow, it's not day time, it got dark quick."

"Or we've just been here awhile," Ame laughed.

Russ checked his phone, "Holy cow, it's two o'clock! I'm not even tired!"

The two looked around the room. "Most everyone's left already," Ame said in realization.

"Yeah," Russ said, giving a disappointed smile, "I guess I should be next."

"Oh, okay then," Ame said sadly, "do you want to… exchange numbers?"

"Yeah," Russ said, smiling.

After doing so, there was an awkward moment of silence between them, until Ame broke it, "Well Russ, I very much enjoyed our time together. See ya around." He gave a finger salute and started walking off.

"Yeah, see ya," Russ said back.

While watching Ame leave the room, Russ realized his eyes were inexplicably drawn to his ass. He couldn't help himself, the man was so darn attractive. Wait, how could he think that? Russ was straight. He wasn't attracted to men. Period. He just had to remind himself was all.

_I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay._

Somehow, he wasn't convinced.

_I am not gay, I am not gay!_

If he said it enough times, it would have to be true.

_I am not…_

At that moment, something clicked.

_I am gay._

And with this new realization, Russ decided to do something bold.

"Hey Ame!" he yelled, running across the room.

"Yeah?" Ame asked, facing Russ, who stopped just inches in front of him.

"Do you… want to go back to my place?" Russ asked, heart pounding.

Ame was taken aback by the question, which sent Russ into a panic, _Shit, that was fucking stupid._ But then Ame smiled widely. "Let's do it," he responded.


End file.
